Gauntlet of Vengeance
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Lucy has known the Cullens since she was 10 years old. Carlisle and Esme see her as a daughter and she sees them as parents. She knows nothing of their secrets though. What happens when she's suddenly turned into a vampire by Victoria's vengeful sister one night? Will Carlisle and Esme be able to help their beloved daughter?
1. The Party

**Chapter 1: The Party**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this storyline and my original characters**

**Lucy's POV**

Coming here had been a really bad idea. I should have just listened to Carlisle and Esme when they told me not to come here. Why didn't I just listen? Because I'm stupid that's why.

How could I not come though? Everyone was going to come, well except the Cullens that is. The Cullens were like a second family to me. They moved here when I was just ten years old, I had just lost both of my parents. My aunt and uncle were my legal guardians, but they were more like the cool best friends rather than an authority figure. Esme and Carlisle have both told me that they love me and care about me as much as the rest of their adopted children. I believe it too. They surely do act like parents. I can always go to Esme for advice about girl issues and I can talk to Carlisle about anything else. They worry about me as much as any parent would. That's why they give me rules that my aunt and uncle fail to give me.

As a kid I was always very clumsy which landed me in the ER quite often. It still does actually. That's when I started to grow closer and closer to Carlisle and eventually the rest of his family. His daughters Renesmee and Alice were my two best friends. They were like sisters to me. There was something strange about all of them though. They were extremely pale, they had gold eyes, and they never ate anything. Is it just me or are they not aging? In all of the years that I've known them they haven't changed at all physically and I'm not the only one who's noticing. My aunt and uncle as well as my friends, and colleagues of the good doctor are starting to notice. Unfortunately they were moving away after New Years. They had been here for seven years and I was going to miss them terribly, but I planned on staying in contact with them.

It was December 21st and my friends were having a Christmas party about two hours away from where I live. It was also a end of the year party as well. It was going great, until they brought out the alcohol. Now there's a lot of underage drinking going on and everyone was getting drunk except ne. I didn't want to drink but my friends did.

"Come on Lucy, I can show you a good time" Stuart the wannabe player said to me. He was holding a beer bottle. He was clearly drunk.

"Get away from me" I said.

"Oh come on babe. It's about time you get some experience" he said.

I was disgusted by him.

"Get away from me" I said again.

"Oh come on" he said. Then he started touching my leg and his hand slowly started making its way upwards.

I pushed him away disgusted.

"Don't ever touch me again" I said before leaving.

I made my way to another room. I debated what I should do. I should call someone. But who? I'll call Carlisle he'll know what to do. The problem is that he's going to be upset; very upset.

I looked for his number on my contact list and pressed call. I mentally prepared myself for the wrath of Carlisle as I heard the ringing.

"Hello" he said.

"Hello Carlisle it's me" I said.

"Lucy what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm in a bit of a problem and I need your help" I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Well, I went to the party..." I said before he interrupted.

"You did what?! I thought we made it very clear that you are not to go to that party! You're lucky you're not my daughter you'd be so grounded right now!" he shouted sounding angry.

"There trying to pressure me to do things that I don't want to do" I said.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to go there. Leave now" he said.

"Okay. I'll go stay in a hotel for the night" I said. It was already 10:30 and my aunt and uncle were not home anyways. They were away on business and wouldn't be back until morning.

"No, I want you to come home right now. Come straight to our house so we can keep an eye on you" he said.

"But it's 10:30 and I'm two hours away. I think it's better to stay in a hotel for the night" I said

"I don't care, I want you here in two hours" he said.

"It's late though and it's a long drive. I think it's better just to stay in a hotel for the night" I said.

"You're coming here and that's final" he said in an angry voice.

"Okay" I said before hanging up. I preferred to stay in a hotel but there was no winning this one.

Sometimes I swore that Carlisle really was my father. He's just so overprotective.

I got into my car and drove away. I put on a station playing only Christmas music to put me in a better mood. I stopped for Starbucks too.

Then it happened. My life changed in a split second about halfway through the trip. Something ran at an incredible speed right in front of me and then stopped right in front of the car. It was an extremely pale woman, with flaming red hair and red eyes. I tried to swerve around her but it was too late. I crashed right into her. My car flipped over and I almost ended up in the water beneath us. I looked over at the woman lying on the floor. I was surprised there was no blood anywhere. I screamed out in pain as I tried to move.

The woman miraculously got up. How was she unharmed?! That should have killed her. I screamed when she walked over to me.

"Shhh! Shhh! Don't scream. You're exactly what I need" she said as she pulled me out of the car. She then pushed my car into the water.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Now everyone will think you're dead. I need a lot of young ones like you to help me" she said.

"Those filthy rotten Cullens think that they can kill Victoria and go unpunished. They can't kill my sister and go unpunished. It's taken years, but they should be in a false sense of security now" she said as she continued to carry me.

What the hell was she talking about? The Cullens are good people, they would never kill anyone.

"Here is where I'll leave you. It's secluded and no one will find or hear you. I'll be back in a few days. Welcome to the army" she said.

In the next second I felt her razor like teeth slice into my neck. I screamed in agony.

I let the fire consume me.

**Please Review**


	2. Where is she?

**A/N: Just so everyone knows this story takes place in Chicago about 20 years after Breaking Dawn**

**Chapter 2: Where is she?**

**Carlisle's POV**

"I can't believe it!" I shouted in anger once I had gotten off the phone with Lucy.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" Esme asked. She had been out hunting so she hadn't heard our conversation.

"It's Lucy, she went to that party up north with her friends even though we had told her not to go" I said.

"What was she thinking? Human teenage parties are never a good idea. Peer pressure runs rampant at those parties" she said.

"It turns out that they were trying to pressure her into doing things that she didn't want to do. She called me because she had no idea what to do" I said.

"So what did you tell her to do?" Esme asked.

"I told her to leave immediately and come here so that we could keep an eye on her" I said. "She wanted to stay in a hotel but I told her no. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't just saying that so she could stay at that party" I said.

"I agree that that is the best thing for her. That way we can give her a lecture about rules and safety" she said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" I said.

"What's going on here?" asked Rosalie when she entered the house.

"It's Lucy. She disobeyed us. We are trying to figure out what to do about it" I said.

"Humans, they are all the same. They do the exact opposite of what you tell them" she said.

"Stop it Rose you know that's not true" Esme said.

"Well maybe not all of them but it's true for a lot of human teenagers" she said.

We changed the topic of conversation after that. We waited and waited for her my anger started to turn into worry as more and more time went by and she wasn't getting here.

"I'm getting worried. It's been three hours she should have been back an hour ago" I said after three hours had gone by.

"Maybe she's stuck in traffic. It is the holidays and there is a lot more traveling and parties going on" Esme said.

"I hope your'e right and that's all that it is. I wish that she would at least call though" I said.

"Why don't you just call her that way you'll be in peace" Esme said.

"That's a good idea. I'll do that" I said.

As soon as I tried calling I realized that her phone was dead. That's weird. She never turns her phone off of lets the battery die.

"Her phone's dead or off" I said as my worry grew.

"That's impossible. She never turns it off or lets it die. If there's one thing that you count on it's that you can always get in contact with her" Esme said.

"I know. That's what has me worried. If she doesn't get here soon I'm going to go look for her" I said.

More time went by and I started to get even more frantic.

"That's it. I'm going to go look for her. I can't just sit here and wait any longer" I said.

"Carlisle maybe she just went to her house instead. Or maybe she stayed in a hotel against your wishes" she said hiding her own hysteria.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I hope you're right. Let's go drive by her house and see if her car is there" I said.

"Good idea" she said.

We drove to her house but her car wasn't in the driveway or the garage.

"No! No! No!" I shouted. This was so unlike her. Something's wrong. I can feel it.

"It's okay Carlisle" said Esme.

"No it's not okay. Something's wrong. I can feel it. It's all my fault. I should have just let her stay in a hotel like she wanted" I said.

"Well maybe she did. She has to be okay" Esme said. She looked to be on the verge of tears too.

"Maybe you're right. If that's the case I don't even know what I'm going to do to Lucy next time I see her.

By the time the sun had risen my agony was at it's peak. Her aunt and uncle had called because they thought that she was with us. They got worried when we told them that she wasn't with us. We started calling all of her friends but none of them had seen her.

This is my fault! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have made her come back. I should have let her stay in a hotel like she wanted to do. More time went by as the search continued.

On the 23rd her aunt and uncle had called. They had gotten a call from the police saying that Lucy's car was found at the bottom of the lake along with her ID and although there was no body it was most likely that she was dead. We all broke down in sobs when he heard this. She was dead. There was no way that she could have survived such a deadly accident.

Christmas brought us no joy this year. Esme and I stared at the gifts that we were going to give her and we wanted to cry. We would have if it were possible. We all would have. How could I have enjoyed Christmas knowing that my daughter was dead and knowing that it was all my fault. She may not have been our daughter by blood but we loved her like one and she loved us like parents.

Nothing was joyful anymore

**Lucy's POV**

I screamed out in agony. It felt like every single cell in my body was on fire. What was happening to me? What did that lady do to me? I felt like I was burning alive. I've always wondered how those women burned at the stake during the salem witch trials felt, and now I think I've got my answer.

The pain was so intense that I just begged for death to come. Can someone just kill me already?! Death is much preferable than this terrible agony. I wanted to be put out of my misery.

I wondered how long I had been there. It could have been seconds or days and I wouldn't have even noticed. I tried to focus on something other then the pain but it was impossible. But as time went by I noticed that my hearing was increasing. My hearing was better than it ever was before. I could hear birds chirping. I could hear animals around me. But it wasn't enough to distract me from the pain.

Finally I felt the pain begin to fade from my toes and my fingers. It made its way up my arms and legs.

Finally, maybe the pain is on its way out. Oh no, I spoke to soon. The pain was fading in other parts of my body but the burning in my heart grew hotter and hotter and hotter. It was much to hot now. My heart was beating extremely fast. It sounded like helicopter blades. My heart was racing against the pain.

The pain in my chest increased another tenfold. My heart stuttered twice and then beat one more time before it went silent and the pain cooled off.

I opened my eyes slowly. Was I dead? I had to be dead. No heartbeat means dead doesn't it? But I'm still here. It doesn't make any sense. I should be dead.

I took in my surroundings. It was dark, but I can still see perfectly. How is that possible? I should need a flashlight and yet my vision is a hundred times better than it ever was before. I could easily see an insect on a leaf that had to be at least a mile away. I could hear everything too. I could hear what sounded like a forest of animals. I could hear cars, but the freeway was miles away. How could I hear them? What happened to me?

When I got up I did it with grace that I didn't even know was possible. My movement was almost fluid like.

My throat suddenly erupted in flames. The burning was awful. It was nearly as bad as the burning I had felt not to long ago. What happened to me? I was so confused and scared.

The burning in my throat was all I could think about. How do I get rid of this awful burning?

I smelled water from a nearby stream. Strangely the water had no appeal to me despite the burning in my throat.

I ran towards the stream anyways. I ran fast so fast that it felt like flying. I ran at an impossible speed. At least I had thought it was impossible. Even though I was running so fast I was able to avoid running into things like trees.

I stopped at the river which strangely still had no appeal to me. The reflection I saw in the water made me stop. There was no way that could be me. It must be me though, it's copying all my movements. My reflection was extremely pale, my breasts were fuller now, and my curves were much more clearly defined. However what had my attention was the eyes. I couldn't bear to think that these eyes were my eyes. My green eyes were gone instead they were a bright crimson red. They looked horrific. Of all the changes that was the one I couldn't stop focusing on. My eyes my horrific looking eyes. Besides the eyes I looked extremely beautiful. I didn't mean to sound vain I was just stating another obvious change.

Other than that I still looked like me, well sorta.

Then I thought about the burning in my throat and suddenly it was all I could focus on.

I needed to curb this pain. I needed something. Suddenly a herd of deer passed by. Their hearts were beating loud and clear. Their blood to called to me. Without a second thought I chased after them and I attacked them. My teeth slicked through their skin and fat like butter. My teeth crushed their bones like tooth picks. Their blood soothed my aching throat.

If blood was the answer what did that make me? Was I a vampire? I didn't want to be a monster. I didn't want to have to kill people for their blood. Wait, I just fed on deer though. Maybe I wouldn't need to kill people, maybe animal blood would also do the trick.

Suddenly I thought about my family and the Cullens. How long have I been gone? I looked at my watch which was digital and it read the date and time. It was only 11:30. Then I read the date. Oh no! It was December 24th. It was Christmas Eve! I had been gone three days! My aunt and uncle must be worried sick, and the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme! They must be worried sick about me. I had to get back to them, I had to let them know that I was okay.

Then I remembered what the lady had said to me. She said that she'd be back in a few days. Maybe I should stay. Maybe I could get some answers from her.

So I waited. I waited a few days. I kept hunting the local wildlife. I was getting bored. One day I found myself staring at a rock. Then suddenly the rock started moving. What the hell? The rock was levitating. I realized that it was moving wherever I wanted it to. Was I telekinetic now? How? I've always believed in mind of matter. I always strongly believed that your mind is powerful enough to influence the world around you. But moving objects with your mind, that's ridiculous. That's impossible, and yet I could do it. I kept on practicing with my skill and I quickly realized that I needed a lot of practice. After a certain amount of time I would lose control of the object. I had trouble with distance too.

A week had passed and it was now New Years Eve.  
That woman that did this to me wasn't coming back. She abandoned me. Maybe I should just go back. I can't even imagine how my aunt and uncle and the Cullens must be feeling. They must be sick with worry, or maybe they think I'm dead. I needed to go back and let them know that I was okay. I would have a lot of explaining to do that's for sure. How would I explain my disappearance and my crimson eyes. I didn't know how I would explain though. I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't stay for long though. If I truly was a vampire like I believed I was then I couldn't risk staying with them. What if I got to thirsty one day and I... No I couldn't even think the word. But I had to see everyone and let them know that I was okay. I could also use a shower and a change of clothes.

I ran all the way back to the freeway at lightening speed where I hitched a ride.

"Excuse me sir but are you heading to Chicago?" I asked in a voice that surprised me. My voice had changed too. It was beautiful and bell like. I hadn't spoken in over a week so this was the first time hearing my voice.

"It would be my pleasure lovely young lady" he said. The way he looked at me kind of creeped me out. But I knew he couldn't hurt me. With my newfound strength I could kill him with ease. I had a lot of trouble controlling my strength. I found out that I could easily break anything just by touching it.

"I hope you don't mind my asking but why are your eyes red? That's an...unusual color" he asked.

"Contacts" I lied.

"Really? They don't look like contacts. They look like a natural eye color" he said as he kept staring at my eyes.

"Nope they are contacts" I lied. I made a mental note to buy sunglasses with the money I had in my back pocket when we got to Chicago. I didn't want everyone to keep staring at my eyes. I didn't want that type of attention that I knew I would draw.

I listened to the sound of his heart beating. My throat suddenly flared up in flames again. The heat and most coming off his body saturated the entire car. It was making me drool and I never drool. Only this wasn't any ordinary drool. It tasted weird and I knew that this is what incapacitated my victims. I figured that out with the animals that I hunted. It was like some sort of venom.

The smell coming off the man was getting more and more intense. I was fighting hard not to kill the man. I really was a monster then. If my body craved the blood of a human then I was a monster.

I started trembling from the effort.

"Are you okay Lucy?" asked the man whom I learned was named David.

"I'm fine" I lied. Talking was a big mistake. The burning was made ten times worse.

I rolled down the window just hoping that fresh air would help. Which it did. The burning lessened. As soon as we arrived in town I got off the car fast. I tried not to go to fast though.

"Thank you sir" I said.

"Anything for a beautiful lady like yourself" he said and winked. Pig' was the only word that came to my mind.

I walked to the nearest store and bought some large sunglasses that would cover my red eyes. My red eyes which were already attracting a lot of attention just in the short time it took to walk to the store.

It was a very cloudy day and it wasn't until about noon when the sun started to make an appereance. I hadn't seen sunlight it over a week. It usually doesn't get to sunny around here.

I approached an intersection where there was some sort of accident that was stopping all was a large piece of wood in the middle of the road. It must have fallen off of a pickup truck. It looked like another drive had hit it and she lost control causing part of the car to end up on the divider where she was stuck. Then an idea hit me. With my telekinesis I could help her. I could move the car off of the divider and then I could move that piece of wood off the street. Nobody would ever know it was me.

Just as I was about to get to work I saw them. I saw Carlisle and Esme in their car. They looked extremely sad and depressed and I'm sure that it was because of me. I wanted to get their attention. So I moved from the shade I was in right into direct sun light. What happened stunned beyond all reason. My skin, it glittered like a thousand diamonds. I quickly moved back into the shade. I could only hope that I didn't get any attention. It turns out that I did catch Carlisle's and Esme's attention. Only it wasn't what I expected. They looked at me like I was stupid. They looked at me like I just did something that I shouldn't have. What did I do? I didn't know that was going to happen. They just continued to look irritated with me. Maybe they didn't recognize me.

A sudden strong gust of wind blew the sunglasses right off of my face. They stared at my face more curiously now. It was like they knew me. Slowly recognition spread across their faces. They stared at me open mouthed. There was a mixture if emotions on their faces. They stared at my crimson eyes. Esme looked sad and Carlisle looked like he felt extremely guilty about something. "Lucy" I heard Carlisle say.

Now I know for sure that they did recognize me.

I couldn't look at them anymore. I needed my sunglasses but that would require me going out in the sunlight. So instead I used my power when no one was looking to summon the glasses and make them land neatly back on my face.

Apparently Carlisle and Esme saw something because they stared at me more shocked then ever.

Okay, back to my original task at hand, helping that poor stuck lady. It was s little hard to concentrate because I could feel two pairs of eyes boring into the side of my head. But I was able to put that car into reverse and control the brake and gas pedals. The poor woman was frightened even screaming that her car was possessed at one point, but I was able to help. Now it's time to remove the root cause of the problem so it doesn't happen again. I was going to move that wood out of car's paths. I had managed to move it somewhat when I started to feel myself losing control. Oh no, I had been at it far too long and I hadn't even realized the distance. Sure enough my control slipped and the wood went flying all over the place. It bounced off cars and it nearly hit a pedestrian before it crashed into a wall.

Okay, time to high tail it out of here. I could hear people talking about what happened. At least they didn't suspect me, but I knew Carlisle and Esme did.

I went and hid in the mall for the rest of the day. It was jam packed thanks to the holiday. Once the sun had gone down I left and decided to go to my house. It didn't seem like anyone was home. I decided to enter anyways just to take a shower and get some new clothes. Only I didn't have a key. I was going to have to get in some other way.

The chimney! I could go in through there. I jumped onto the rooftop with ease. Then I went down like Santa Clause. Only I realized a little too late that there was a fire in the fire place. It looked like it had just been started since there wasn't much smoke. I was able to stop myself from falling into the fire but not without doing some damage to the chimney.

"What was that noise?" I heard my aunt ask.

"Probably nothing" came Carlisle's voice. I thought nobody was home! I hovered just inches above the fire. I was terrified, my instincts were screaming at me that fire was even more dangerous and deadly to me now then before. The flames lashed at me angrily.

"I thought I heard something too" my uncle said.

"It's probably nothing" came Esme's voice. I was able to get an upside down view of all of them. Carlisle and Esme took a brief glance in my direction before looking away and then they did a double take. They looked back and forth between me and the fire. They both looked terrified for my safety. Esme's hand flew to her chest as if she were protecting herself from a heart attack.

I looked away. I had an idea. Using my hands and my feet I should be able to safely climb out. Doing it without causing more damage to the chimney with my new uncontrollable strength would be the challenge. I was near the top when I unexpectedly slipped all the way to the bottom again. Just barely able to stop myself from falling in the flames.

I caught another glimpse of them. They looked like they were on the verge of fainting now.

Let me try this again. I made it this time. Then I fell. My foot got caught on something and before I could react I had knocked several shingles off of the house and fell off the roof causing damage to the side of the house, I knocked over tin trashcans and then crashed into the gate leaving it badly damaged.

Lights started turning on in all of the surrounding houses. Probably to investigate all of the loud noise I made. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who saw me before I ran away as fast as I could.

I sighed. I just couldn't go two seconds without causing trouble today.

**Please Review**


	3. A Family

**Chapter 3: A Family**

**Emily's POV**

I continued to run away as fast as I could. I was nearly invisible as I ran through the city. I needed to get away from my house as fast as possible before anyone else saw me.

I stopped once I had gone a safe distance from my house. As soon as I stopped my throat started throbbing painfully again. Not again, does the burning ever lessen?! I feel like I have been feeding constantly and yet the burning always come back after a few hours with extreme intensity. I just hunted this morning before coming here and now it's back. Actually I'm surprised that it's taken this long to come back, it usually takes a much shorter period of time.

Where was I going to hunt in the city though? Then I remembered the nature preservation site that the city created. It's located somewhere on the outskirts of the city.

I was able to find it without any difficult. I heard the loud buzzing of the electric fence. They had built a large electric fence to keep all of the animals inside. The shock wasn't strong enough to kill the animals, it was just strong enough to keep them from approaching the fence again. It was strong enough to cause serious harm to a human though but I knew that it wouldn't affect me. Somehow I knew that I was nearly indestructible and that there wasn't much that could harm me anymore. So I jumped over the fence with ease.

I could smell a variety of animals here, some familiar and others unfamiliar. The unfamiliar scents smelled more appetzing. I wondered why. I followed one of the unfamiliar ones just to try something different. It led me to a young lion cub, probably not older than a few months. I hid in a nearby bush. I crouched like a lioness about to kill her prey.

"What is she doing in there?" came Carlisle's voice.

"I don't know but we should go in there and look for her" Esme said.

I looked in the direction the voices were coming from and saw them on the other side of the fence about 20 feet away from me.

How did they find me? How did they know that I was here? Oh well I couldn't be bothered with that now. I was in hunting mode right now and nothing was going to stand in between me and my prey.

I heardw a gasp from one of them once I had launched myself towards the cub. The surprised cub gave a cry as I sunk my teeth into his flesh. Yum, his blood is much tastier than all of the herbivores that I had been hunting. Perhaps carnivorous animals tasted better than the herbivores did.

When I had finished I heard a loud growling coming from behind me. I turned around and saw a female lioness heading straight towards me. Uh oh, this must be mom and she doesn't look happy. She charged towards me and I towards her. We collided with each other. She growled and snapped at me. Her large sharp teeth which would mean certain death for a person didn't even scare me. She continued to growl at me and I growled back sounding more scary and more ferocious than her. After wrestling for a few seconds I was finally able to bite. She clawed at me as I fed. Her claws were useless against my skin. My clothes on the other hand were an entirely different story.

Once I had drained her my throat felt much better. Once I looked up I saw Carlisle and Esme on the other side of the fence staring at me completely shocked. I had completely forgotten that they were there. I felt so embarassed. I never wanted anyone to witness that monstrous side that I now had, not even them.

What did they think of me now? They were probably horrified and disgusted with me.

I ran again.

"Lucy wait!" I heard them screaming. Why would they even want to see me now? They should be horrified by me. I ran until I couldn't see or hear them anymore. I couldn't ever face them again.

I found an old and abandoned house that I decided to stay in for the night.

I was upstairs when I then heard footsteps downstairs.

"She's in here somewhere" I heard Carlisle say.

How do they keep finding me?

"We have to find her" Esme said.

"We'll find her. Don't worry" Carlisle said.

I took a peek downstairs and they spotted me right away.

"Lucy" they said at the same time. They looked so happy to see me. Why?

I quickly hid again but I knew it was too late there was no escaping this time.

I heard them coming upstairs. They saw me right away.

"Lucy!" They both shouted before running over to me and hugging me hard. Both of them kept covering my face in kisses. I noticed their scent. It was different. What?

"We thought we lost you" Carlisle said.

"We've missed you so much" Esme added.

They sounded like they were going to cry.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" I asked.

They were momentarily stunned by my voice but then it was replaced by shock.

"Why would we be scared of you?" Esme asked.

"Didn't you see what I did back there?" I asked.

"Yes but it's okay. We know what happened to you" she said.

"How?" I asked.

Then Carlisle said the last words I ever expected him to say "Because we're like you"

"What?" I asked.

"Hasn't anyone told you what you are now?" he asked.

"No, but I'm guessing vampire" I said.

"Yes we're all vampires and so are you" he said. "Isn't anyone with you?"

"No, I've been all alone since it happened" I said. They both looked sad and heartbroken.

"Come live with us. We can help you and we missed you so much" Esme said before giving me another kiss.

"I've missed you all so much too" I said. They both hugged me again.

"You really want me to live with you?" I asked.

"Of course we do! Nothing would make us happier, and everyone else will be okay with it" Carlisle said.

"What about my aunt and uncle?" I asked.

They sighed. "They think you're dead and unfortunately it has to stay that way" he said. "Just come with us and we'll explain everything"

So they took me home where everyone nearly attacked me to death.

"Lucy. I can't believe you're alive" Nessie said happily

"Oh we've missed you so much. Don't scare us like that" Alice said.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"For what?" asked Nessie. "Whatever happened it's not your fault"

"For causing you all pain that's what" I said.

"None of that matters anymore. The important thing is that you're alive" Bella said.

"I agree. It doesn't matter anymore, you're still here" Nessie said before hugging me. Then I noticed that her scent was different. It was a mixture of vampire and human. Her eyes were normal to. What was she? Things just keep getting weirder and weirder.

"Lucy can you please tell us exactly what happened the night you were coming back from that party?" Carlisle asked.

"It happened on the way back. I was about half way through the trip back when this woman ran extremely fast and stopped right in front of me. I tried to swerve around her but it was too late and I ended up crashing right into her and then my car flipped over" I said.

"Wait what? Your car was in the water. How did it end up in the water?" Carlisle asked.

"Well the woman went and pulled me out of the car and then pushed it in the water. She wanted everyone to think I was dead" I said.

"Why?" Esme asked in horror.

"She said that she needed a lot of young ones like me. I'm still not sure what she meant" I said.

Apparently everyone else knew.

"Why? Do you know why?" Esme asked.

I tried to think back through my fuzzy human memories but I was having a hard time. Then I remembered. She wanted revenge on them for killing her sister.

"She wants to get revenge on you. She said that you guys killed her sister Victoria" I said.

"Oh no, not again. This can't be happening again" Carlisle said. "What happened next?"

"She took me somewhere. The last thing I remember her saying is that she'd be back in a few days and she also said welcome to the army" I explained. "Then she bit. For three days I...the pain..it was indescribable. I woke up on Christmas Eve" I said. They all looked at me like they knew exactly what I was talking about it when I said indescribable pain.

"So she just bit you and left!" Carlisle shouted suddenly angry.

"Yes" I said.

"Of all the awful things that I've ever heard!" He continued to shout.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm furious. She took you against your will and bit you and then dumped you without any sort of explanation like you were nothing more than a piece of trash! It makes me angry!" he roared. "On top of that she didn't even come back like she said!" he shouted.

"After a week had passed I realized that she wasn't coming back. So I decided to come back and see everyone before going my own way" I said.

"So you've been on you're own all this time?" Esme asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Well that explains you're behavior today" Carlisle said.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked suddenly scared.

"Yes and we need to have a very serious conversation about everything you did today" Carlisle said.

"Okay" I said.

He hesitated before contiueing. "How many people have you killed?" he asked.

"I haven't killed anyone" I said.

He looked at me in awe "No one?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"You are definitely not the usual newborn" Esme said.

I was confused. Newborn? What did that mean? I'm not a baby.

"What do you mean newborn?" I asked.

"For the first year after the change you're called a newborn. That's when we are at our most uncontrollable. We are insane with thirst and we'll do anything for blood. It's nearly impossible to think about anything other than blood" Carlisle explained. "You're only a week old and yet you can sit here and have a normal conversation. Most newborns can't do that. Most will kill a human without hesitation and yet you choose to feed on animals instead" he said in awe. That explains my constant need to feed.

"Well I prefer animals. I don't want to kill people if I don't have to" I said.

"That's good. We value human life too so we only hunt animals too" he said. "Not many vampires value humans the way we do. Those that feed on humans have red eyes and those who feed on animals have gold eyes like us" he said.

"Then why do I have red eyes?" I asked thinking of my horrific looking eyes.

"All newborns have bright red eyes regardless of diet. They're red because your human blood is lingering in your tissues. Newborns have their human blood in their tissues which makes them a great deal stronger than older vampires. After a year the venom has sucked all that blood away and your strength weakens" he explained.

"So this means that I'm stronger than all of you right now? Even Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes you're even stronger than him" he said.

"Will my eyes turn gold eventually?" I asked.

"Yes, after a few months they will turn amber and then gold eventually" he said.

"Now we really need to talk about everything you did today" he said sounding very serious.

"You exposed yourself in the sunlight" he said.

"I honestly didn't know that my skin wasn't going to sparkle like that" I said.

"You're very lucky that we were the only ones who saw you" Esme said.

"Is it bad to expose myself?" I asked.

"It's extremely bad. We have the Volturi and they are the closest thing that we have to royalty. They have laws for all vampires. The number one rule is never do anything that would expose our world. If you do that would bring certain death to all involved" Nessie said.

"That leads me to the second thing you did" Carlisle said. He picked up the TV remote and threw it at me. I automatically used my power to slow it down and make it land on the couch.

"Whoa" everyone but Carlisle and Esme said.

"What was that for exactly?" I asked.

"I was testing something. You have a very unusual gift" he said.

"Gift?" I asked.

"When we are turned our strongest traits are enhanced. Sometimes they enhance so much that they become an extra gift. That seems to be the case with you. You have a telekinetic ability that allows you to control objects with your mind. There is no other gift even remotely similar to it" he said. "and what were you thinking by using it in public?! Don't you even realize what type of attention that would attrack!" he shouted.

"I was just trying to help that lady. I also wanted to prevent it from happening again" I said.

"What went wrong when you were trying to move the wood?" Esme asked.

"Well I can only do it for a certain amount of time before I lose control. I also have trouble with controlling at a distance" I said.

"Don't ever use it in public again no matter what. If the Volturi ever found out about your gift they would stop at nothing until you joined them" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the Volturi are always looking for vampires with exceptional talents to join them. Their leader, Aro, would be extremely interested in having you placed on their guard" he said.

"Whoa this is a lot to take in" I said.

Then Esme walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Honey there's something that I've been wanting to ask you" she said.

"Okay. What is it?" I asked.

"What were you thinking jumping down a lit chimney?!" she shouted as she shook the life out of me. "You would have killed me of a heart attack if it were possible!" she shouted.

"You did what?!" Nessie shouted.

"I didn't know it was lit" I said.

"You had us scared half to death that you were going to fall into the flames! Fire is the only thing that can destroy us!" Carlisle shouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was lit" I said.

"Do you mind explaining why you were basically breaking and entering into your own home?" Carlisle asked.

"I wanted to visit my aunt and uncle. I thought no one was home but I decided to enter anyway just to take a shower and get some new clothes. I didn't have a key so I decided to go down the Chimney" I explained.

"Please tell me you never tried to do that when you were human" Carlisle said.

"I promise I never did that as a human. It's stupid and dangerous. Since I'm a vampire now I realized that it wouldn't be dangerous anymore because I'm indestructible" I said.

"I never want to see you anywhere near fire again! Understand?!" Esme said as she shook me again.

"Yes" I said.

"What happened on the roof?" Carlisle asked.

"I tripped and fell"I said.

"You need to be more careful you did a lot of damage and you nearly exposed yourself" Carlisle said.

"Okay, I'll be much more careful" I said.

"Good" he said

"Why were you there anyway?" I asked.

"They didn't want to be alone all of New Years Eve. So we agreed to stay with them for a few hours" Esme said.

"Oh, okay" I said

They hugged me again. "We're just glad you're here" they said.

"Do you two have gifts too?" I asked. "Just curious"

"No it's just you, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Alice, and Jasper" Carlisle said.

"What types of gifts do you have?" I asked.

"Mood control" said Jasper

"I can see the future" said Alice

"I'm a shield. I protect people's minds from gifts" Bella said.

"I read minds" Edward said. Now I know why I never could beat him at chess. He laughed.

"I penetrate mental shields and I can show people what I'm thinking. I inherited Bella's and Edward's gifts backwards. They're actually my parents" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Mom was human when she had me. I'm a vampire-human hybrid" she said.

"That's really cool" I said. They had always told me that they were fraternal twins.

"Having a mind reading father can be very annoying though" she said.

"Hey" said Edward.

"Well it's true dad" she said.

This was too funny. Then I remembered something. I've always secretly wanted to kiss her boyfriend Jacob Black. I hope her father never told her.

"Don't worry. I've never shared that secret" Edward said.

"What secret?" asked Nessie.

"Nothing" I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

**Please Review**


End file.
